Prom King
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Blaine gets carrie'd instead of Tina.


**This is because I saw sooooo many people asking for this on tumblr. Blaine gets carrie'd instead of Tina. **

Blaine took a deep breath as he walked onto the stage along with Artie and Stoner Brett. He had never thought that he would ever be nominated for Prom King and to be honest he was a little nervous. He would never forget what the students at this school did to Kurt. He still remembered his fiance running down the hallway, tears streaming down his face. He didn't want anything like that to happen to him. Principal Sue walked onto stage with an envelope in her hand. That envelope held the fate of Prom King and Queen. Honestly, he wouldn't be upset if he didn't win, but he knew Tina would be. Then, he'd have to spend all night cleaning up the broken mess that was her ego.

"Pipe down, I have the results to this stupid popularity contest." Sue yelled into the microphone. The students in the gym got quiet and silence filled the room. Sue opened the enveloped and unfold the paper that was inside. "And your 2013 Prom King is… Blaine Anderson!" Blaine couldn't believe it. He had actually won. Maybe he really was making a difference at this school. He hadn't been thrown into a locker in weeks or slushied and now he was Prom King. He walked to the center of the stage and let them crown him. Then they handed him a scepter. After, Sue announced the Prom Queen, and it was Tina. This was amazing! They had both won.

"Tina! Congradulations!" He said as he gave her a hug. The crowd cheered and then they went to leave the stage for their dance. Tina got of the stage first and before Blaine knew it he felt cold ice hitting every inch of his body. Everyone's face was either an expression of horror or just plain confusion and once again silence filled the room. Blaine wiped the recognizable corn syrup mix from his eyes, which were burning and his face turned bright red. Then he darted off the stage and ran out of the gym. The feeling was all too familiar. His eyes were tearing up, from the slushie or the embarrassment, Blaine didn't know. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He didn't need the privacy of one stall, he needed the whole bathroom. He heard banging on the door and then Sam's voice calling for him, but Blaine couldn't move. He just sat on the floor crying in a pool of sticky red slushie mix. He didn't want anyone but Kurt so he grabbed his phone, which remarkably wasn't covered in the red slushie mess that the rest of him was and clicked on Kurt's number.

"Please Kurt, pick up. I need you. Please pick up." he muttered. Finally after three long minutes of ringing, Kurt finally picked up.

"Kurt Hummel speaking." Kurt said, slightly slurring his words.

"Kurt…"Blaine whimpered. That seemed to snap Kurt out of his drunken celebratory state.

"Blaine, what's the matter?" he asked.

"God...Kurt… I-I..I'm so embarrassed." Blaine said through heavy sobs.

"Okay, Blaine, honey, I can't understand you." Kurt said. "I need you to calm down for me. Why don't you press the Facetime button so I can see you." Kurt suggested. Blaine took a deep breath and pressed the button. Kurt's beautiful face appeared and went from concerned to nothing but completely sympathy. Blaine face was covered in red and his hair was even more plastered to his forehead than usual. "Oh, honey, who did this to you?" Kurt asked.

"I don't even know!" Blaine cried. "Everyone I guess…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kurt asked sympathetically.

"I won Prom King…" Blaine began. "I went to get off the stage and then all of a sudden this slushie poured all over me. I think it was in a bucket."

"Oh Blaine honey, I'm so sorry. I wish I was there with you." Kurt said. "Where's the rest of the glee club?"

"There outside of the bathroom door…"Blaine murmured.

"Let them in. They just want to help you. I know that you hate for people to see you vulnerable, but you need some help. Just remember that you can go back in there or you can go home. Either choice you make I will support because all of those people can't touch us anymore. We're getting married. I chose you, so just hold onto that thought if you choose to go back in there." Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"I love you." he said while wiping away his tears.

"I love you too honey." Kurt said back. Then Blaine clicked the end call button and stood up. Kurt was right. He had won no matter what all of those other people thought. It was time to face that. He opened the door and right outside was the whole glee club.

"Oh Blaine," Tina said sympathetically as she walked forward and took his other hand. Then Marley walked over and took the other one. Kitty and Unique followed with towels and fresh tube of hair gel. They took him into the bathroom and cleaned off his face and then helped him to re-gel his hair. Then there was a knock at the door. Burt peeked his face into the bathroom.

"Burt...what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt called me and said that you might need something." Burt replied. Then he opened the door and walked in. In his hands was one of Kurt's many designer suits. "Go put this on son. Then, get back out there and show all of those people that they can't bring you or Kurt down. It's your turn to be strong." Blaine smiled and took the suit from Burt's hands and went into the stall and changed. The suit was a little big, but overall fit him really well. Before coming out he reached for his phone and sent, "Thanks for the suit :)" to Kurt in a text. Kurt sent back "Go show them 3 I love you" Then Blaine opened the stall and walked out.

"You look awesome Blainey-days." Tina said. "Now, come on. I think we have a dance to do." she said extending her hand towards him. Together they walked into the gym. Everyone stared at them, but Blaine didn't care. He was the one that had won and no one could take that away from him. He had Kurt and soon he'd be in New York away from all of these people. In this moment, he just needed to breath and go forward. Tina and Blaine made it to the center of the floor and a circle opened around them. Jake and Marley got on stage and began to sing. It wasn't as special as if it would be with Kurt, but Blaine was still happy.

"I know I'm not Kurt, but I hope your still enjoying this." Tina said. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be my King. I love you Blainey Days."

"I love you too Lady," Blaine said with a smile as they continued to dance. When they finished their song the dance was basically over, so they made their way home. Blaine went to his room and changed out of Kurt's suit. Surprisingly, he was happy. For once in his life, he hadn't ran away from all the bullies. He'd cleaned himself up and went back out there and showed them all. He couldn't have been happier. He had all he ever wanted. Before going to bed, he grabbed his phone and texted Kurt.

Goodnight my Queen (whose really a King)

Seconds later his phone buzzed

Goodnight my King (and Fiance)


End file.
